vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Nadia
The relationship between the human Matt Donovan and the vampire Nadia Petrova. Matt met Nadia while he was touring Europe with Rebekah in the Season Five episode, I Know What You Did Last Summer. Nadia followed him back to Mystic Falls and got Matt caught up in the affairs of the Travelers. History Matt first met Nadia in a bar in Prague. They eventually ended up in a hotel room with Rebekah Mikaelson and had a threesome. Sometime after the tryst, Nadia robbed the pair by stealing a bracelet from Rebekah and stealing Jeremy's Gilbert Ring from Matt. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Matt has returned from Europe. At the End of Summer Party, Matt and Rebekah say their goodbyes before she leaves for New Orleans. Matt is surprised when he notices Nadia is in attendance. He follows her to an alley where he reminds her that she got Rebekah and him drunk and then robbed them. After he asks how she found him, Nadia removes the Gilbert Ring from her pocket. Matt is confused as to why she'd travel 4,000 miles to give the ring back. She states that he might not want it anymore but Matt insists that he does. Nadia playfully slips the ring back on Matt's finger and claims it looks better on him. With her distraction, Matt doesn't notice Gregor appear behind him. Gregor enchants a Czech phrase which causes Matt's eyes to go black before he crumples to the ground, unconscious. In Original Sin, Silas calls Nadia to explain that he can't get inside Matt's head and he wants him dead to ensure that there is no Traveler inside him. Matt sees Nadia outside the Mystic Grill and he angrily asks her what she did to him. She tells him that she's trying to keep him safe from Silas. When Matt wonders what she knows about Silas, Nadia says that Silas wants him dead and that he needs to trust her. She places her hands on his face and summons Gregor with a Czech codeword. In Dead Man on Campus, Nadia meets up with Matt, Katherine and Stefan in the Mystic Grill. Nadia summons Gregor from inside Matt with the codeword. Gregor explains that the Travelers' purpose was to find and kill Silas but now that Silas is dead, they've shifted their attention to Katherine. His revelation appears to shock Nadia. Katherine then stabs Matt with the knife, expunging Gregor's essence from inside him. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia arrives to help Matt with Katherine an he appears amused after Nadia slaps Katherine across the face. Later, Nadia is waiting for Matt outside the Mystic Grill. She mentions they met in a similar place but Matt says he's put it behind him. Nadia then asks if Matt will keep the Traveler's knife if Katherine decides to try Traveler possession. Matt wants nothing to do with the dagger, saying he just recently got rid of it. He tells Nadia that Katherine only cares about Katherine. Nadia responds that she spent 500 years looking for her mother and now that she's found her, she's going to lose her already. She goes on to tell Matt that she doesn't know if she should hate Katherine or be at her side as she's dying. Matt's interest is piqued and he sits down across from her. He explains that he understands what it's like to have a negligent and absentee mother. Nadia replies that he must know what it's like to hang onto the hope that just once, their mothers will do the right thing. Matt puts his hand on Nadia's to comfort her and tells her that he'll keep the knife in case Katherine changes her mind. Katherine is on the phone to Nadia when she falls down the stairs. In 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia knocks Matt unconscious and buries him in the safe that Silas locked Stefan in. She tells Elena and Stefan that Matt will be freed once a Traveler is found to save Katherine's life. Matt is eventually rescued from the safe by Rebekah. In The Devil Inside, Nadia aids Katherine in having Matt to do her bidding. However, Nadia isn't happy about it and tells Katherine to hurry up and compel him. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Katherine calls Matt to get more information on Elena's life. Nadia takes the phone away and compels Matt to forget the conversation. Katherine realizes that Nadia has feelings for Matt and Nadia responds by telling her mother that Matt is not their puppet. Tyler arrives at the bar ready to get drunk and notices Nadia sitting there. Matt tells him to unthink what he was thinking because she is Katherine's daughter and just as psycho as her mother. He tells Tyler that Nadia locked him in a safe. Nadia defends her actions, stating she was just trying to save her mother. Unswayed, Tyler convinces Matt and Nadia to drink with him. They trade shots and mother stories and appear to be genuinely enjoying themselves. When Tyler leaves for the bathroom, he overhears Nadia pressing Matt for information about Enzo. Tyler convinces Matt that Nadia has been compelling him and has him take vervain. Later, Nadia under inquiries from her mother, asks Matt about Stefan's relationship with Caroline. Matt realizes something is wrong with Elena and begins to tell Tyler, but Nadia snaps Tyler's neck saying Matt will tell him nothing. Later, Matt covers for Nadia and Tyler warns him to stay away from her. Matt gets in a car with Nadia and tells her that he's deduced that Katherine has jumped inside of Elena's body. Nadia becomes angry and begins to choke Matt. She releases her grip and tells him that she'll decide what to do with him once the vervain is out of his system. In No Exit, Katherine suggests that Nadia kill Matt, to prevent him from telling the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang about their plans, however Nadia refuses, opting to compel him instead, as the two have a connection. Shortly after, Matt tries to convince Nadia that Katherine — despite being her mother — does not care about her and will more than likely betray her. In Gone Girl, Nadia dies and Tyler says he's going to bury her somewhere, Matt tells him he'll do it and she deserves better than that. Describing Their Relationship Nadia originally used Matt as a pawn in her plans with the Travelers, but she slowly started to develop an affection for him. Matt pretty much hated Nadia after his possession by Gregor until they began to bond over maternal issues. After Katherine took control over Elena's body and began to compel Matt, Nadia is unhappy with both her and her mother manipulating him. This indicates that Nadia genuinely has feelings for Matt. When Tyler was introduced to Nadia, Matt warned him to stay away from her. Whether this was just Matt giving his friend advice or because he was jealously worried about a tryst between them is unclear. Quotes :Matt: "Nadia?" :Nadia: "You remember me." :Matt: "Yeah, I remember you. You got Rebekah and me drunk and robbed us." ::- I Know What You Did Last Summer Gallery Matt and Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg Matt and Nadia 2 TVD 5x01.jpg imagesCARAIXCG.jpg Nadia8matt.jpg Mattnnadia.png matt-and-nadia.jpg Nadia_4_TVD_5x03.jpg Nadia matt.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-25.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-26.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-28.jpg H104a-227-vam-110-29.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E14_MattNadia.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E14_MattNadia2.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E14_MattNadia3.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E14_MattNadia4.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E14_MattNadia5.jpg|Nadia and Matt playing cards. The_Vampire_Diaries_S05E14_MattNadia6.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h10m14s254.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h11m15s89.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h11m20s165.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h11m30s14.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h11m44s147.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h11m48s192.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h11m54s250.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h12m00s58.png vlcsnap-2014-04-14-14h12m07s125.png Trivia *In True Lies, it was revealed that Nadia was spying on Silas through Matt after using a spell on him in the previous episode. *They both had some sort of a complicated relationship with Katherine Pierce. **Nadia was Katherine's long lost daughter. **Matt and Katherine shared a flirty, but a clandestine relationship with each other, despite Matt disliking Katherine. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship